1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mango kernel triturate or a mango kernel extract, which has a bacteriostatic and antibacterial activity, and bacteriostatic and antibacterial agents containing them as an effective component. Furthermore, the present invention relates to beverages and foods to which said bacteriostatic and antibacterial agent is added. Furthermore, the present invention relates to cosmetics to which said bacteriostatic and antibacterial agent is added. Furthermore, the present invention relates to oral hygienic products to which said bacteriostatic and antibacterial agent is added.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of methods such as
(1) heating, PA1 (2) reducing moisture activity, PA1 (3) smoking, PA1 (4) fermentation, and PA1 (5) adding antibacterial agents
have been used as means to prolong shelf-life. The addition of antibacterial agents to foods has been a particularly effective means to control microbial contamination. Thus, recently, antibacterial agents derived from natural substances as well as chemically synthesized antibacterial agents have been developed. These antibacterial agents derived from natural substances are referred to as preservatives or shelf-life extenders for which various antibacterial agents derived from the extracts of natural substances, such as the thick-stemmed bamboo (Phyllostachy heterocycla MITF), yucca, Japanese horseradish, garlic and tea, have been used (Shokuhin to Kaihatsu, Vol. 30, pp. 27-33, 1996; Monthly Food Chemicals, August 1996).
On the other hand, a plant mango (Mangifera indica), which belongs to family Anacardiaceae, order Rutales, is grown naturally or cultivated mainly in tropical and subtropical regions. The fruit of the mango tree is used for food. For example, about 9,000 metric tons of the fruit were imported to Japan from January to September in 1996. Further, the oil extracted from mango kernels has been used as a cocoa butter substitute in countries such as India, and the oil cakes obtained after extraction and pressing processes have been used, for example, as a food filler (JAOCS, Vol. 60, p. 88, 1983).